


Dean Can't Sleep

by professor_hartwin



Series: Sam's Little Boy [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dad Sam, Fluff, Son Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's having a hard time getting to bed, and his daddy is getting annoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Can't Sleep

Dean was very active tonight. It was 11:30, and Sam had tried putting him to bed twice, but each time Dean would shift around in bed for a while before getting up and going to sit with Sam on the couch. 

"Daddy can I have icecream?" 

"Daddy can I watch Scooby Doo?" 

"Daddy will you scratch my back?" 

As much as Sam loved Dean, his son was being seriously annoying tonight. All Sam wanted to do was relax, watch some shitty late night T.V and drink a few beers before going to bed. 

Sam sighed when Dean approached him for the third time.

"Dean, baby. Please, you have to go to bed. It’s way,  _way_  past your bed time and Daddy needs some big boy time, okay?” 

Dean sniffed, crawling into Sam’s lap and burying his face in his daddy’s neck. 

"But…but daddy. I can’t sleep without you there. I’m scared. It’s dark in the bedroom, and there’s monsters under the bed." 

Dean pouted, and stared at his daddy. Sam sighed again, brushing his hair back and smiling at his son. 

"Okay, Dean. Come with me." 

He took Dean’s hand and led his baby to the bedroom. He lifted the bed sheets and got on the floor. “Hmm,” he said looking under the bed, “no monsters, here. I think you’re safe Dean.” 

Dean looked doubtful, but crawled into bed, sniffing and tugging at his toy cow’s ears.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed, and stoked his son’s cheek. “How about I get you a bottle of warm milk? Then I’ll come lay with you until you fall asleep, okay?”

Dean nodded, “will you read me  _Goodnight Moon_ , too? Please daddy?”

Sam chuckled. “Of course, baby. Anything for you.” 


End file.
